When We Met Again
by BaconPandaLover35
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were childhood friends. Later on, Natsu's Dads work industry goes bankrupt and Natsu has to move but when the new girl in freshman year turns out to be Lucy, can Natsu help regain her memory of him and their childhood together? (Horrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo people, how you doing c; LOL So if you read my other story 'Fiore High', then you will know I am incredibly obsessed with NaLu. (The best ship that ever sailed) I took a break from 'Fiore High' because I got really stressed and I had an authors block. I kept getting ideas but not ones that would actually with the story so when this popped up in my brilliant mind, I decided to roll with it and start another fan fiction. I really hope you guys like it and if you want another chapter, review please~~~ Thank you so much and enjoy 3**

* * *

_It was a calm warm day outside, so my friend and I were enjoying the day out in the fresh air. We were having so much fun, together, like always._

_"Lets stay together forever, Natsu!" The young girl with blonde pigs tails, said while she extended her small pinkie out towards me_

_"Forever and ever!" I crossed her pinkie with mine, confirming our promise._

_She smiled happily and immediately pulled me towards the swings. "Push me really high, Natsu!"_

_"What if you fall off?" I looked at her with worried eyes, as she settled on the metal swing. _

_"I won't, It'll be fine." She smiled. _

_I began to push her, allowing her to gain momentum, and she gradually started swinging higher and higher._

_"__Weee! This is f-" She began exclaiming, suddenly stopping mid-sentence. I heard something hit the ground the moment she stopped talking, and when the swing returned, it came back empty. It was missing my best friend._

_"Are you okay?!" I said as I ran up to her, at the other side of the swing set. I noticed that she was had a severely skinned knee, that was dripping with blood, but she was still smiling._

_"I'm fine!" She called out, in a soft, joyful voice._

_I helped Lucy inside her enormous mansion, so she could get care from some of the nurses._

_I sat beside her while they attended to her wounds._

_"We promised to stay together forever, so never leave my side, okay?" I declared, in a worried tone._

_She glanced at me with the same smile she had adorned earlier. She slightly nodded, as a grin smile appeared on my face._

* * *

"Get up, boy!"

I felt someone intensely smacking me on my head with the newspaper.

"Urgghghhhh..." I groaned, with a stretch of my arms.

"Stop sleeping, and wake up, or else you'll be late for school!" My dad hollered at me.

"I wasn't sleeping!" I retorted. My thoughts had instantly drifted off to food, and I knew now I wouldn't even have time to eat.

"Whatever, just get going! You're going to be late!" He yelled strongly, from the living room.

I grabbed my stuff and was about to head out the door when he quickly pulled me back, into a loving hug.

"You know, you were really against living here when you were little, but look at you now. I'm so proud of you."

His words made me all gushy and sentimental, so I slid out of his hold and ran out the door yelling, "Bye!" while he waved at me from the door.

* * *

_"Natsu, don't be sad." The young blonde muttered./em/p_

_"I'm not sad." I said, as I looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl._

_She lifted my chin and looked straight into my eyes, with her brown ones. "We will see each other again someday, it'll be okay"_

_I start to feel my eyes getting watery at the thought of my best friend leaving me, so I shifted my eyes away from her._

_"I don't care, I just want to get out of here," I lied with much significance._

_I could tell my words pained her to hear, even if I wasn't looking at her. I heard her sniffle and whisper a hoarse, "Goodbye Natsu."_

_I had eventually looked up again to see if she was still standing beside me, but she was far gone by then. She must have ran back into her mansion, awhile ago._

_I could already hear my father calling me, telling me it was time to leave._

_As we drove away, I had glanced out the window just in time to see her peaking around her domicile and looking straight at the car I settled in. When I saw her there, I finally started to cry, in realization to our predicament._

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed my "best friend" poking my arm.

"What?" I asked in a agitated voice, as I looked straight at the person sitting next to me. He was looking directly forward towards the front of the room, signaling for me to look in that direction.

I grabbed his hand to get his attention, and he finally looked back at me. "Oh sorry, but look at the new girl" His shifted his eyes back to the front, gawking, so I turned to see who was there.

There stood a blonde haired girl, with her hair up in a pony tail, and her back faced to the class while talking to the Professor.

"What about her?" I inquired with a sigh, as I turned back to glower at him.

He grabbed me by my shoulders, with a grin, and excitedly exclaimed, "She's hot."

Don't you already have... I don't know? Like a zillion girlfriends already!?" I protested, when I looked back at him with a serious expression.

"First of all, 'zillion' isn't a number. Second of all, I don't have girlfriends, I have girl fans. They just can't keep their hands off of me." He said smugly, while he fanned himself by pulling his shirt to let air out from his chest, as if it was hot in the room.

"Gray, the player who doesn't know math." I chuckled, as he shot me a dirty look, but ended up laughing in agreement.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." Our teacher cheerfully spoke, gesturing to the blonde.

The girl finally turned to face the class, so we could finally see her. When I recognized her face, I literally fell out of my chair.

It was her.

"Uh.. Hi? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my first time going to a public school. I hope that we can all be friends." She declared with a soft smile.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, because I knew who she was. I should have known the sound of her swift voice, I couldn't believe I didn't notice it was her, sooner.

Gray gazes over at me and notices me staring at her. "You want this one, Natsu?"

I couldn't peel my eyes off of her, so I just slightly nodded my head to answer his question.

"Okay Lucy, you can go ahead and sit beside Mr. Dragneel." The professor said, with a finger pointed to the chair beside me. She simply nodded, understanding where he wanted her to sit.

She strolled over to the wooden desk and plopped herself down in the chair. I peeked over at her every few seconds, to wait and see if she would notice me. I couldn't help but continue thinking, _"she knows."_

She stuck her hand out to me and smiled, a warm smile.

"Lucy," is all she said in greeting, and I couldn't help but hope she remembered my name too.

I gently took her hand and shook it, "Natsu."

"Okay Natsu, could you please tell your friend over there to stop drooling? It's kind of... gross." She pleaded with a sigh. I laughed at her statement, as I turned to face Gray to see that he actually had slobber dripping down his chin.

I gave him a firm slap on the back of his neck, to snap him out of his trance.

"Sorry," He said smoothly as he held his hand out to Lucy. "The name's, 'Gray.' Like the movie, 'Fifty Shades of Grey.'" He said with a wink, and I couldn't help myself but laugh at his stupidity. I mean c'mon, they are spelled entirely differently, and it's not even the guy's first name on that stupid movie!

She politely took his hand and shook it, "The name's, 'Lucy.' Like the movie, 'Lucy.'"We all cracked up at her comment.

With all the nagging and worrying I was doing in my head, I had finally decided to ask her what I've been meaning to.

With a deep breath, I blurted out, "Lucy, do you remember me at all?"

I couldn't help but ask my old friend, that question. I couldn't forget the last time we saw each other and how we left things. I wanted to apologize for how I had acted, so badly.

I could tell she was instantly baffled. "Um, have we met before? Because if we have, I am so sorry, but I have a really hard time remembering faces."

I felt my heart sink. We were childhood friends, how could she not remember me? I know I wasn't just an ordinary face to her, because we spent so much of childhood together.

I sunk down in my seat, and mumbled, "Oh."

The professor immediately started the lesson, the second I said that.

Things couldn't have been any worse.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? c; Poor Natsu :c The only reason this story is going to get one reading is because of my fantastic beta-reader who is just... fantastic xD Check her out, her user is Nalu-4tw Like I said at the top authors note, if you want another chapter, please just review. 'Fiore High' has 10k almost 11k views so I hope this one can get as much or maybe more, I don't know xD I love anyone who reads these and I love you even if you don't read these xD I hope you guys are having a fantastic life (SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE) and.. I hope you have an AMAZING/SOUR/SWEET/PANDA/BACON DAY OR NIGHT 3**


	2. Friends, Smelly Cheese and Crimson Hair

**A/N: Hello people that actually read the authors note... Sorry I didn't update quickly, I wasn't really sure if I was going to keep making chapters or just get rid of it but my fabulous beta-reader encouraged me and here we are? xD I would like it if maybe you guys could give me some ideas for future chapters, no idea is stupid so just go ahead and give me your thoughts :3 I've got nothing else to say so here we go~~**

**Lucy POV**

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu, Gray and I were just getting out of class and walking down the hall. "Yes?" I looked to my side and see Gray holding up his schedule.

"What's your next period? I was hoping you'd have it with me."

I see Natsu roll his eyes as we walk as I pull my schedule out of my pocket and give it a quick scan. "Social Studies with Mr. Loki?" I look back up from my schedule to see them both frowning.

"We have Math next with Ms. Aquarius, so that means we won't see each other till Lunch." Natsu and Gray both sigh and cross their arms as we end up at my next period.

As I'm about to walk in, I feel four arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. "Eh?!" I whip my head around to see Natsu and Gray holding me against my will so I won't go to class.

"Don't leave us~" They both cried. "Its so hard being in all the same classes as this icicle with no one else." Natsu squeezes tighter.

"What was that, flame brain?!" Gray lets go as does Natsu and they push their foreheads together.

"You heard me, snowman!" I didn't know what to do so I took the chance to sneak into my next class as they had their little... fit.

"Everyone this is Lucy. Please be nice and treat her like family as we always do." The orange haired professor with glasses winked at me. "You'll be sitting next to Levy until the next seat change."

He points at a girl with curly short blue hair. I walk over and plop myself down beside her, wondering if I should introduce myself or she'll do it first.

Right as I think that, the bluenette turns toward me, sticks her hand out and gives me a small smile.

"The names Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you."

I take her hand and shake it. "Lucy Heartfilia. The pleasures all mine."

She giggles at my statement and turns back towards her book as I examine her features more closely.

She wore an orange headband with white dots and red glasses perched upon her nose. She seems to be a fast reader because she flips to the next page of her book every five seconds.

"I bet you think I'm weird, huh?" She says but doesn't look up.

I shake my head, surprised at the statement. "Why would I think that?"

She finally looks up at me as she slides her glasses off and sets them on the table. "You honestly don't think a person who reads a two full pages of a book in 4.25 seconds is weird?"

_'Wow. She's a smarty.'_ I think to myself as I shake my head again. Her face lights up and she pulls me into a small hug.

"We're going to be best friends, Lu-chan!"

_Lu-chan?_

I don't ask about the name, instead I hug her back and nod my head, happy that I made a real friend besides two boys that just fight with each other.

For the whole next period, Levy and I totally ignored the lesson and talked about our futures and where we each lived, when we were little and just.. basically about life.

"Lu-channnnn~ Sit by me at lunch~" the bluenette begged.

"No~ Lucy is sitting by us at lunch, right~" the boys also begged.

I sighed, shook my head and laughed at them. "Can't we all just sit together?" They all look at me like I just set off a bomb. "What?"

"Jocks don't normally sit with the.. smarty's." Gray says in the politest way he can. "Yeah, it's not normal for us 'smarty's' to sit with the block heads."

I'm astonished at her words but laugh as Gray huffs and turns the other way, crossing his arms. So childish.

"Well, how about we start today? There's nothing wrong with sitting with the people who don't do the same thing as you." I really just wanted to sit with all the people I had met today, even if they didn't get along.

Natsu nods in agreement. "Yeah, come on, lets do it for Luce since its her first day." Luce? Where have I heard that? I get shaken out of my thought as Levy wraps her arm around mine and we start walking to the lunch room.

As I sit down at one of the tables, Gray and Levy plop themselves down at each side of me while Natsu just sits in front of me. I feel kind of bad because I couldn't remember him and he seemed so sad.

I shake the thought away as its time for us to get in line for our food.

Levy stays at the table because she brought hers as did Gray, so it's just me and Natsu in line.

Five minutes later, Natsu and I sit down at the table again, interrupting Levy and Grays conversation.

"Ew! What is that smell?" Levy whines as she pinches her nose.

I start to smell the same thing and look down at my cheeseburger. "I think its the cheese."

Natsu leans across the table and starts poking my burger. "What're you doing?" I give him a confused expression.

The seriousness of his face makes Levy and I crack up as Gray just shakes his head. "What if the smelly cheese is.. alive?"

We all just stare at him like he has some sort of disease and he is about die.

He raises his hands in surrender "I'm not saying it is, just saying what if."

"What if Obama was white." Gray laughed as Natsu shot him a glance.

"Don't make fun of Obama, he is out there saving your ass!"

"What he needs to do is save me from your breath. Try using Colgate next time." I try to hide my laughter but I can't help it.

"Says you, yeti. Try using a shaver next time." Natsu points down low and nods as Levy starts to crack up with me.

"Come again, lava breath?" Gray says while standing up as Levy and I stop laughing.

"You wanna go, ice cube?" The salmon head stands up as well while cracking his fists.

"Lets go, amigo!" Levy and I give each other confused and worried looks.

Just as they raised their fists, a woman with long crimson red hair bonked their heads together.

I couldn't help but stare at her but to my displeasure, she sent me a death glare, making me want to cry like a baby.

_This school is so weird..._

**A/N: That was a longer chapter than expected... XD If your reading this then I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope maybe it was funny at least a bit? Maybe? Review what you thought of it :3 I really don't know what are the plans of this fan fic but if I feel motivated then I will totally keep this fan fic going so.. I hope you enjoyed and have a FABULOUS, NON-SMELLY CHEESE, FUNNY DAY/NIGHT/EVENING/MORNING :3 CIAO~**


End file.
